This invention relates to a process for laminating a discrete section of a photosensitive layer to at least one substrate and automatically trimming the laminated sections.
Isaacson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,036 discloses a process for laminating sections of a photosensitive layer to a series of substrates wherein a liquid adhering compound is employed.
Brzozowski in U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,051 discloses laminating a photosensitive film to a series of substrates whereby trimming is achieved by use of a solvent or softening agent which is applied to specific areas of the film to weaken it.
Pilette and Johnson in allowed U.S. application Ser. No. 244,792 filed Mar. 27, 1981 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,264 (equivalent to European patent application No. 81104013.8) disclose laminating and trimming of a continuous layer of a photosensitive composition whereby the trimming is accomplished pulling on a laminated substrate along its longitudinal axis in the direction of advancement wherein the breaking strength of the laminated layer is exceeded.
European patent application No. 81104014.6 discloses laminating and trimming of a photosensitive film whereby the film contains solvent particles and has certain physical characteristics which aids the film to trim, i.e., break, upon application of external force.